


Do you wanna be an astronaut?

by mkhhhx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Kids, M/M, Romance, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name is Oikawa Torou and I want to be an astronaut!”<br/>“Why an astronaut?”<br/>“Because they get to see all the cool aliens!”<br/>“Idiot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna be an astronaut?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of blurry timeline-headcanons

“My name is Oikawa Torou and I want to be an astronaut!”  
“Why an astronaut?”  
“Because they get to see all the cool aliens!”  
“Idiot.”

 

Hajime rolled over, only to find the covers stolen once again.  
“Oi, oi, Oikawa…I’m freezing here.”  
“Mhm~”  
Negotiations with a sleepy Torou would bring no result, his experience told him.  
He got up, heard his name faintly being called a couple of times but proceeded to making breakfast anyway. Soon, Oikawa’s grumpy grace would wake up and get locked into the bathroom for about an hour. Usually he’d let out small cries and strange sounds, but it was just his hair being uncooperative.  
“I’m leaving Torou.”  
“At least give me a kiss first!”

 

“Can I call you just Iwa-chan? It’s cuter.”  
“No, use my proper name please.”  
“But, but I like it more!”  
“You can’t call me like that at school!”  
“Of course I can, Iwa-chan~”

 

“He left his lunch here again, that idiot.” Hajime murmured. He would soon receive a call from a freaked out Torou, whining about not being able to live without his boyfriend’s sandwiches. He put his leather jacket on, took the motorcycle’s keys and left, even before giving the other enough time to realize his sandwiches’ absence.

 

Oikawa crying in the school yard, that was a first. Apparently some guy hit him with a basketball, because he didn’t want to play. Iwazumi rushed out, broke the guy’s nose and got pulled in the office by some teacher. But even with a big purple bruise and his first detention, they were both smiling and thinking of ways to sneak out and play volleyball. 

 

The team Oikawa was teaching was lively as ever…he somehow was so good at handling kids. The moment Iwazumi parked, a bunch of toddlers were all over him, asking to ride his motorcycle. He spotted Oikawa showing some kids how to properly warm up. His volleyball uniform suited him so fine. Discarding his jacket, he stepped in, ready to play. 

 

“Oikawa let’s stop. It’s been four hours already.”  
“If I want to make the perfect services work,so no matter how many hours I practice, it won’t be enough!”  
When they started playing together in a team, they lost their first and second matches, but after countless hours of practice, victories started coming upon them.

 

Iwazumi could see everything the kids couldn’t. The reason his most beloved person didn’t become a professional but a simple neighborhood coach. He could guess when Torou felt pain striking his leg while warming up or jumping high. He played around for a while, (the kids called him uncle Iwa-chan) but it was time to get his ass to work too. He waved at Oikawa, who winked in return.

 

It was the same after almost every match. Oikawa would come to him humming quietly, sometimes even blushing.   
“She confessed to me, she gave me a card, she tried to kiss me, she…”  
Apparently, in contradiction to his friend, Oikawa was too famous with the ladies. He changed girlfriends like twice per month and after every break-up Iwazumi’s shoulder was there to comfort him.  
“She’s not the one for you, I told you…”  
“But I liked her so much Iwa-chan!”  
Iwazumi stared at the ceiling and exhaled loudly.

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan~”  
He continued stroking the other’s scalp on his lap, holding his book with the other hand.   
Oikawa left his phone down and smiled.  
“I’m still very popular you see~”  
“Hm?” An eyebrow was lifted.  
“Ria-chan told me she wants to marry me!”  
“She’s like seven creeper!”  
“Well, I’m so handsome, it can’t be helped.”  
“I wanna marry you first.”  
Oikawa slowly lifted his body, staring at a smirking Iwazumi, still reading his book.  
“Was that a proposal?”  
“Probably.”  
“OH, IWA-CHAN, IWA-CHAN!”  
The man couldn’t help but smile, even unable to breath, drowned in hugs and kisses.

 

“My parents won’t let me have a pet….I want a bunny.”  
“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, when we get older, we’ll have a lot of bunnies, as many as you want.”  
Iwazumi nodded, questioning whether they’ll be able to keep in touch after junior high. 

 

A knock on the door? Iwazumi rarely forgot his keys. Oikawa opened the door, finding his grinning husband, carrying a large box inside. Suddenly, the box growled.  
“Iwa-chan…what the hell?”  
Iwazumi opened the box, a black-brown puppy jumping in his lap.  
“Hajime do you realize that we live in a small apartment? “  
“Her name is Pluff and she is our first-born daughter.”  
“Jeez Iwa-chan…”  
Three months later, Iwazumi came home to find Torou napping on the couch, with their thirty-kilo puppy drooling on his face. 

 

“Iwa-chan! I have hands, you have a nice butt, what a coincidence! “  
“You are drunk, I’m driving you home.”  
“Just a round of bottle, come play with us!”  
For some reason he agreed and for some other reason, the sunset found them making out in his car.  
College parties were wild.

 

“Iwa-chan…”  
“Can’t you wait ‘till we get home?”  
“Come on Iwa-chan…”  
“We have to take Puff out for a walk.”  
“Please Iwa-chan…I’ll cook your favorite dinner~”   
Iwazumi pulled the car in a dark corner and climbed on top of Oikawa.  
“Those strange turn-ons of yours will get us killed sometime…”

 

The first time Oikawa was sent to the hospital for his leg, Iwazumi waited in the dark corridor all night, going out only to buy coffee and milk bread. When he was finally allowed in the room, he pretended not seeing his friend sobbing. 

 

It was 4am and Oikawa walked around in the kitchen. Iwazumi pretended to be asleep. He knew what was going on when he noticed the pills’ bottles shaking sound and Torou cursing under his breath. He considered trying to help somehow, but Oikawa would say that he was just hungry and got up to grab a snack. Maybe, just maybe, he should follow the doctor’s orders to spot the coaching too.

 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, what if I became an astronaut?”  
“Why an astronaut?”  
“Because I could see all the cool aliens!”  
“You wouldn’t leave me all alone here, idiot.”


End file.
